Child of Yours, Child of Mine
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: After the war Heero and Duo find a child abandoned outside Heero's workplace. Meanwhile Wufei has other things to take care of - his distressed wife and child. Poor Wufei has also lost his daughter. Will all be right in the end?
1. Default Chapter

**Fic: Child of Yours, Child of Mine (1/?)**

**Title: **Child of Yours, Child of Mine

**Author: **Princess Priscilla Maxwell

**Rating: **PG for now, rating could go up.

**Notes: **This is an unbeta-ed, write as I go series so mistakes are bound to be plentiful. Feedback would be very much appreciated and if anything doesn't make sense pls tell me and I'll try to detail it in later chapters. Enjoy!!

**Chapter One**

Hidden from sight in his car, Duo watched as Heero squatted and helped the last child put on her 'Thomas the Tank Engine' backpack. The Japanese teen then proceeded to hug the child gently before turning her to her parents. Duo noted that the child's facial expression showed that she was torn between going back home to her mother and leaving her childcare guardian for the day. He grinned. Who'd have thought that things would have ended up like this?

The braided man waited until mother and daughter had driven off before he stepped out of the car.

"Heero!" he called and walked up to the gate. "You done for the day yet?"

"Almost." Came the reply. "Just need to help clean up a bit and then we can go."

"Heero, is that your ride?" asked a friendly voice.

Duo turned just in time to see a short, plump lady in her mid thirties step out of the main building, the director of the childcare facility.

"We meet again Mrs Johnson." Duo mock saluted her. "No need to ask. I'm good, just like always."

"And my reply, like usual would be that's wonderful to hear." Mrs Johnson said with a hearty laugh before she turned to face Heero. "You've done wonders with the children today. I think you deserve the rest of the day off."

"No. I'll stay and help with the clean up."

"Nonsense! Look, your ride is already here."

Heero stubbornly walked over to the play area and began to pack away the toys that the children had left in their hurry to see their parents. "I should really stay and finish my work before I go."

"Oh I give up!" huffed the woman. "Duo come in and take your friend home. He won't listen to me."

Duo looked up and grinned. "I'm trying miss! But I seem to be having trouble getting past the kid safe lock!" He cried and rattled the gate for emphasis.

Mrs Johnson folded her arms and sighed. "You two are incorrigble! Now Heero go before I decide to put a restraint warrant on you." She walked over and pushed him towards the gate. "Shoo! Shoo! And don't come back until Monday!"

Heero nodded. "At nine to help prepare morning tea for the children?"

"No. I want you here at seven to help prepare breakfast."

Heero looked confused. He didn't know that the childcare served breakfast.

"I was joking Heero. You're a volunteer worker." Said Mrs Johnson gently and placed a hand on his shoulder as a friendly gesture. "You are welcome here at anytime that is convenient to you."

"Mission accepted. I'm available tomorrow. See you then."

Upon hearing this, Duo who really had been struggling with the childproof lock looked up.

"Come on Heero. Lets go."

"Baka." The Japanese said affectionately as he opened the gate with ease and stepped outside. "How could a stealth be stopped by a child proof lock?"

Duo smirked. "I don't know. But I do know that I have something to show you."

During the trip back home Heero noticed that Duo's facial expression changed frequently. The trip was also eerily quiet. It was highly unlike Duo not to talk and what made the situation more odd was the fact that Duo was remaining silent about something.

"Duo, talk to me. I can tell that you want to say something and where are you taking me. What do you have to show me?"

Duo shook his head. "No can do buddy. I promised."

"Please Duo?"

"No, but don't you recognise the route anyways?"

Heero looked around. "I think you're taking me to Relena's place but...why? Has something happened to her? Is her life at risk?"

Duo felt a small pang of jealously course through him. _He still has no idea about me...me and my feelings for him. _

"Duo. Duo? I need to know. We need to protect her in order to maintain peace."

"Heero please, please don't beg me to tell. You of all people should know how hard it is for me to keep promises and I already promised Rel-" Duo immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, knowing that he had almost given away the secret.

Heero who hadn't visited Relena for a little over two years panicked. Something must be wrong but then why is Duo acting so calm?

"You said Relena's name. Has something serious happened to her? Duo what are you hiding?"

"You'll see." Squeaked the braided teen.

_One mention of that princess's name and he's instantly worried...after all this time..._

Within minutes the pair arrived at the large palace. Duo pulled the car up to the front where a valet was standing.

"Here are the keys. If I see the slightest chip, dent, bump or scratch on this car it'll be your job mister..." Duo squinted at the valet's nametag. "Mister Dave."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Said Duo. "Here's $20."

Both made their way up to the front door where Pagan greeted them.

"If you would like to follow me." He began but was quickly cut off by a wave of Duo's hand.

"No need. I know where the living room is."

Duo walked in followed by Heero to the living room and opened the door. Sure enough everybody was there. Quatre and Trowa along with their five year old son Matt, Milliardo, Hilde, Wufei and Relena who was holding two teeny babies in her arms. Heero looked at Duo with a curious expression.

"Ah, let me introduce to you the updated version of the Brady Bunch – the infamous Queen Relena along with Ching, Chong and Chinaman!" he said and pointed to each person he had nicknamed.

"Maxwell I resent that name and I would prefer if you would not refer to my children as Ching and Chong!!"

Duo smirked. "You haven't exactly registered them yet so I'll call them what I want for now. Hmm Heero? What do you say? How about backing me up here?"

Slowly Heero's brain came to the conclusion that the two babies in Relena's arms were hers and...

"Relena...Wufei...What? How?" spluttered the Japanese as he put two and two together.

"That's right! During your two year period in hiding from Relena; because you thought she was still in love with you she found herself another man." Said Duo enthusiastically, mimicking a show host on television. "She and her chosen beau dated and you guessed it! Relena and Wufei had an affair!! This progressed quickly and now the one day old twins you see right before you are the result of a romantic coupling at an expensive resort in the Caribbean isl-"

"I think Heero knows more than enough Duo." Cut in Milliardo.

"But I haven't even told him the prize he wins for guessing correctly." Whined Duo.

Heero stepped forward and looked from one child to another. The one in Relena's left arm had a small tuft of dark brown hair while the one in her right had bald.

"They're beautiful." He whispered before extending his arm out to Wufei who gave it a firm shakes.

"Congratulations."

"Here, would you like to hold one? This one here with the hair is a boy and the other is a girl." Relena nudged the child in her right arm Heero's direction.

Heero accepted and held the child close to him. He studied the delicate baby carefully. She had her father's almond eyes and her mother's nose. The baby looked so delicate and fragile. Heero held the baby girl's fist in his own, sizing it up with his own when the tiny hand opened and held onto his index finger.

"Aww, that's cute." Piped up Quatre who had been watching the whole scene silently.

"Uh no its not." Said Duo quietly. Remember what happened when she did that to Hilde?"

"What happened to Hilde?" inquired Heero who was still looking at the child in his arms with adoration.

"She wouldn't let go and started crying...or should I say screaming." Answered Trowa.

"On a more important note." Interrupted Relena. "We were wondering if you could think of any names for the girl." Said Relena. "The boy here is called Zenith, the name courtesy of Trowa."

Heero's eyebrows knotted together in thought. "How about Jolin." He said after a while.

A few heads in the room nodded.

"Zenith and Jolin. That sounds good together." Nodded Milliardo approvingly.

Heero looked down at the bundle in his arms and began to pry the little fingers off his own when Jolin opened her eyes. They were a deep blue, about two shades darker than her mother's.

"Uh oh." Said Hilde and immediately covered her ears with her hands.

"Gurh." Cooed Jolin.

"Well whatdya know. She likes him." Mumbled Duo. There was a hint of jealousy in his voice

Heero smiled at the child. "Gurh to you too."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"You should have told me that Relena was pregnant. Then I wouldn't have had  
to live in fear for nine months of my life." Heero said between mouthfuls  
of dinner.  
  
"If I'd told you, you would have probably set up multiple security and  
safety systems so that she wouldn't get herself kidnapped and hurt. That's  
not the environment a pregnant lady would want to live in. Relena already  
stresses enough about work and trying to maintain universal peace." Came  
Duo's reply.  
  
Heero's lips thinned "Sounds like you care a lot about her."  
  
Duo didn't miss the jealousy or pain that was behind that comment. He  
reasoned that this was due to the fact that Heero had recently found out  
that Relena was now Wufei's.  
  
Damn. I didn't know he still had feelings for the girl. But he go into  
hiding from her...why the contradiction? Perhaps he is unsure of himself.  
Nevermind...how could a low life ex soldier like me from L2 compare with the  
Queen of the World?  
  
"Yea...I guess I do care. Just a little bit though. Relena may be annoying  
but she still is a friend."  
  
Heero nodded and there was silence for a few minutes before Heero spoke  
again.  
  
"But Relena and Wufei?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Beats the crap outta me. One's a pacifist and the other is  
completely chauvinist.  
  
"That's my point. Those two are so different. I just can't believe that  
they are together."  
  
Duo sipped his tea. "They're not married yet. Just engaged but they've been  
dating officially for a year and a half or so. I dunno. Perhaps opposites  
do attract?"  
  
"Maybe they do."  
  
A shadow, quicker than lightening, swept through the well-tended garden and  
started scaling up the palace walls. Within minutes the thief had opened  
the first window it came across and climbed inside  
  
Clean tidy room, toys packed away neatly, one large crib and what's this?  
Ah the children. So master was right about the twins, one male and female.  
I need the prince but which one is it?  
  
"Are they asleep?" asked a deep male voice from outside the room.  
  
"Yes. I checked on them half an hour ago. They should be fine."  
  
"I'd like to confirm that for myself."  
  
Panicking the thief took a wild guess, grabbed the nearest child and jumped  
out the window.  
  
The door creaked open. A man with long blonde hair stepped inside and  
turned on the lights. Walking over to the crib he peered in and his heart  
almost stopped.  
  
"Guards! Search the palace immediately! One of the children is missing!"  
  
Chaos spread through the palace like wildfire and the place was quickly  
evacuated. Guards were soon sent in. They rushed around searching each  
room thoroughly for fingerprints, ransom notes and planted bombs.  
  
"Oh my poor baby. Who would have done such a thing?" cried Relena who was  
now shaking.  
  
"My answer would be an insider who leaked out information. Who else would  
know that you were expecting? Nobody outside palace walls would have known  
as we never told the press and you communicated to others via the phone."  
Said Milliardo. One could tell from the tone of his voice that he was  
trying his best to control his anger and stay strong for his younger  
sister. "You did only use the phone...did you not? The one with the secured  
phone line?"  
  
Relena's face paled. "I told Hilde to call Duo earlier today. I...I don't  
know which phone she used and if she used the vidphone or not."  
  
Upon hearing this Wufei, who was standing next to Relena clenched his jaw  
and held onto his son tightly.  
  
"Sir!" A guard was running towards the blonde man. "Sir!"  
  
"Calm yourself guard. Report at once."  
  
"Sir!" the guard puffed. "No sign of the princess has been found and no  
ransom note either. The palace is also free of bombs and other threatening  
objects."  
  
Milliardo breathed a sigh or relief. At least there was no threat to  
anybody else however the problem of a missing child was still at hand.  
  
"This is all my fault!" wailed Relena. "If only...if only..." Then she  
collapsed to the ground.  
  
Upon reaching the hideout the thief took off the balaclava to reveal long  
blonde tresses. She knelt and spoke. "Sir I have arrived."  
  
An old man came out of the shadows of the recess. "You have completed your  
task?"  
  
"Sir." The thief presented the baby to the man. "The child."  
  
"Good, good." The man took the child. "This is the boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A rustle of clothing was heard.  
  
"This is NOT the BOY!!!" came the outraged cry. The shout startled the  
sleeping baby and she started to cry. "I said I wanted the prince. How  
hard is it to differentiate between a boy and a girl? "  
  
The thief bowed his head in shame. "I didn't have time. Security-"  
  
"NO EXCUSES! It will even be harder for my plan to work. They will have  
probably doubled security by now!"  
  
The man gave the child back to the thief. "Go. I will contact you when I  
have figured out a new plan of attack."  
  
"But sir. What shall I do with the child?"  
  
"Do whatever you want. I have no use for a girl." He turned around to face  
a large machine. "Actually take her out to the woods and kill her. Go. I  
don't want to see you, you incompetent fool."  
  
The woman took the child and went outside to the woods. She took out her  
knife and looked at the baby in her arms. Curious blue eyes looked back at  
her and bad memories of the past flooded the blonde woman's mind. Memories  
of people fleeing for their lives during the war. Children crying for  
their mothers, their fathers, children orphaned or suffering from fatal  
injuries. She instantly felt guilty for kidnapping the infant.  
  
I can't kill you. Not after the lengths your mother has gone to create  
universal peace. You deserve a second chance but I can't take you back  
home. Not without risking my own life.  
  
The woman walked down the street looking for a safe place to put the baby.  
She came across a sign. 'Daisy Childcare Centre – a happy and safe place  
for your children.' She unlocked the gate and slipped in, checking for  
signs of life. Finding none she ventured further until she came to the  
door.  
  
"I'll leave you here. I hope that whoever owns this place will give you a  
good home." The woman kissed the baby's forehead. "Don't worry. I'll keep  
a special eye on you." With that said the woman departed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Duo, you ready yet?"  
  
Duo rushed out of the kitchen wearing one sock. "Hang on, I'm missing a  
sock. How can a pair of matching socks suddenly become one?"  
  
"If you sorted your clothes after being washed you wouldn't have that  
problem." Heero sighed. "Hurry up. I'll be waiting for you in the car." He  
said and made his way to the carport.  
  
He was joined shortly by Duo.  
  
"I don't know why you have to go the centre so early. Mrs Johnson did say  
at a time convenient to you." Said Duo as he drove.  
  
"I'm an early riser and this is a time that's convenient to me."  
  
Duo blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Yea well this ain't a convenient time  
for your personal chauffer."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just drive."  
  
It was a short trip to the childcare centre. Heero got out of the car once  
Duo had parked by the curb.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Same as usual. Five."  
  
"Ya know, you're not getting paid yet you work full time hours. Ever  
consider getting yourself licensed and opening your own centre?"  
  
"Duo. You know why-"  
  
"Yea yea, I know. You need to this because you feel guilty for breaking  
apart so many families during the war." Duo had deliberately omitted the  
word killing. He knew how the word affected him because it also made  
himself feel guilty. "I'll pick you up at five."  
  
"And don't bother coming early this time." Heero called but Duo had already  
driven off. He turned and entered the centre to find that he was the first  
to arrive. "Guess Mrs Johnson is running late" he murmured to himself.  
That's when he heard the sounds of a child crying. Heero followed the  
sounds and soon found himself staring at a baby lying outside the door.  
  
What in the world? What kind of a parent would leave their child out here?  
  
Heero picked up the baby and was shocked by her low body temperature.  
Quickly he took off his shirt, still warm from his body heat and wrapped  
it around the infant.  
  
"Sh. Hush now. Don't cry. I've got you." He said in a soothing voice and  
rocked the baby gently in his arms. "You're safe now."  
  
The baby's cries died down a little and Heero wiped away the remaining  
signs of tears.  
  
"Heero what are you doing here? I said a time convenient to you...and what  
have you in your arms?"  
  
Mrs Johnson had just arrived at the centre. She walked up to Heero and  
peered at the baby in his arms.  
  
"Is he or she yours?" she asked with a curious look on her face.  
  
"No. I found her outside the door a few minutes ago. I think someone left  
her out here all night. She feels rather cold. I think we should take her  
to the doctors."  
  
Mrs Johnson nodded in agreement. "I suppose you would want to take her to  
Sally's right?"  
  
"That is what I would like to do. Unfortunately I don't have transport."  
  
"I understand. I'll give her a call and ask her to come over." The woman  
said and opened the door. "What's her number again?"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Sally put down her stethoscope and turned to face Heero. "Its remarkable  
for a child this young to survive after spending the night out in the  
cold."  
  
"But she's alright...right?" The concern in his voice showed.  
  
"Yes. She's fine." Reassured the doctor. "However it still amazes me. She  
would probably be not more than one or even two days old."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. "Two...two days?"  
  
"That's right." Sally answered and she began to pack away her equipment.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
Sally turned. "You'd better believe it. So, what are you going to do now?  
Take her down to the local orphanage or keep her as one of your own?"  
  
Heero looked at the baby who was currently wiggling her toes in the air  
with adoration and love in his eyes.  
  
"I'll go call the adoption agency." Said Sally with a slight smile.  
  
"Heero we have a situation." Duo, who had just pulled up outside the  
childcare, began with a sense of urgency. "Remember Relena's kid Jolin?  
Well she's gone miss...WHO in the big, fat and ugly universe does that  
belong to?" Duo pointed and stared at Heero when he got into the car.  
  
"She's mine." Answered the Japanese as he stroked the child's head.  
  
Duo was dumbfounded. "Heero, I know and completely understand that you have  
somehow created an attachment with the children here but YOU JUST CAN'T GO  
AND STEAL OTHER PARENT'S KIDS."  
  
"I didn't steal her."  
  
"Then could you please explain? Heero, I know where babies come from and  
don't play dumb with me. I've read books and I know that they don't just  
appear from thin air."  
  
"I found her, lying outside the door. I rang Sally and got her to do a  
check up. Then she helped me ring the adoption agency."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
The baby opened her eyes at Duo's outburst and started to bawl.  
  
Heero glared at his housemate. "Now look what you've done. You've upset  
her." He turned and started talking to the baby in his soothing voice.  
  
"Sh. Don't worry. Duo's just being...Duo. You have nothing to fear. I'm here  
for you."  
  
Duo stared at Heero as if he had grown three extra heads. "Heero do you  
even know the basics about keeping a baby? Things like feeding and nappy  
changing. Then when the kid grows up you send it to school, worry about it  
when it gets bad grades-"  
  
"Duo, if I said this was our child would you stop referring to her as an  
'it' and accept her into our home?"  
  
Is he offering me to become part of a family? Is he offering me a chance  
at...us?  
  
"Our child." Duo finally said. "Our child. Ya know what? I like it. I  
really do. So...does our child have a name?"  
  
"Our child...does not yet have a name."  
  
Duo paused.  
  
"Mary? After the mother of Christ." He offered.  
  
"No I wanted something unique." Heero tickled the baby's feet. "How about  
Charlene?"  
  
"I like Tegan."  
  
"Monique with a q?"  
  
"Colette?"  
  
"Alejandra?"  
  
"Leila?"  
  
"Leila." Repeated Heero. "I like that one."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**  
  
It was when Duo started yelling at Wufei over the vidphone when Heero  
noticed that something was up. Prior to noticing this vocal war he had  
been busy tidying up a spot to put Leila to bed. Now he remembered that  
Duo had said something about a situation that had occurred earlier that  
afternoon.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I forgot!" Shouted Duo into the vidcam. "Its just that  
there's been a new addition to out family. YES Wufei. Don't look so  
surprised. I said family. We may not be married but I do treat them as my  
own kin."  
  
"Maxwell. The problem here is serious. We need your help. You can't go  
running off to another colony just because your boss said so."  
  
"Well it's either that or my job and I NEED my job to survive."  
  
Heero listened to the conversation in confusion. Just what was going on  
here? Duo had never mentioned anything about moving or discussed the  
topic. The most perplexing thing was that Wufei sounded like he was in  
trouble and in desperate need of help. Heero walked up to the vidphone and  
pushed Duo aside gently.  
  
"Chang. What's wrong?" he said bluntly.  
  
"Jolin is missing." The Chinese man sounded like he was on the verge of  
tears, unusual behavior for a man who was usually so strong. "She was  
kidnapped last night. Security has searched everywhere. No ransom notes,  
no nothing."  
  
"How's Relena coping?"  
  
"She's in a state of distress and despair. The servants are trying their  
best to calm her down but nothing is working. We need your help in the  
search but Maxwell has decided that he would rather follow his boss's  
orders."  
  
"I'll have a word with him."  
  
"Thank you Heero and please if you get any information about Jolin, let us  
know immediately. You have the number for the secure line?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"I'll call you as soon as I get any information." He said and hung up.  
  
Not missing a beat Heero narrowed his eyes. "Duo, what exactly did Wufei  
mean when he said that you were moving? You told me that you would discuss  
any major changes between us before we decided to move in together."  
  
"I...I was going to tell you this afternoon. But seeing you with a kid in  
your arms kinda distracted me."  
  
"And Jolin? Missing?! How could your job be more important than that?  
  
Not wanting to look Heero in the eye Duo turned around and faced the  
window. "I've known about the promotion for a long time. In fact I worked  
so hard for it and now that I've finally got it...Heero this is important to  
me."  
  
"More important than a missing person? Good to know where your priorities  
lie." Heero huffed.  
  
Duo felt his heart shatter. That statement had hurt.  
  
He has changed. How could he change so much without me noticing? Perhaps I  
shouldn't tell him that he was part of my plans. Perhaps I should just  
move...alone.  
  
But somewhere in his mind Duo knew that he had to tell Heero about his  
plans. He felt that it wasn't right and it urged him to tell. That Heero  
deserved to know, even if it ended their once strong bond as friends.  
  
"Heero." He began. "I had made plans. I had planned to tell you about this  
and even thought about convincing you to join me. My boss has decided to  
let me run the branch on L1, the main branch. My plans did not include the  
kidnapping of Jolin. Just you and me."  
  
Suddenly Heero felt guilty for misjudging his best friend. A few months  
after the war ended, Duo had begun study at a nearby university. He had  
excelled at his chosen course, business management, and had completed the  
degree half expected time. Then Duo had worked hard during the year and a  
half for his course and Heero was proud of his friend for graduating with  
honors. Not long after graduating his best friend had found a job, working  
at a well-known business firm as a CEO.  
  
Driven by the need to help those still suffering the affects caused from  
the war, Duo worked hard and donated half his monthly earnings to  
well-respected orphanages and charities helping suffragettes rebuild their  
lives. His hard work paid off and as the American made his way up the  
ladder his earnings increased. But this didn't change the braided boy's  
heart. Duo still continued to donate half his earnings.  
  
The fact that Duo had included the Japanese in his plans was important to  
Heero. It meant that he had been accepted in his heart as family. Heero  
ran a hand through his wild, already ruffled hair.  
  
"You had...included me?" he asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "Yes. I was hoping that we could work together once more. But  
this time not as war buddies. I would like for us to become business  
partners."  
  
Business partners. Not war buddies. But I know nothing about business  
management.  
  
As if he could read minds Duo spoke. "I know you're having doubts because  
you're not used to handling people and managing them. But please consider  
it. I've already signed the documents and will be leaving earth soon.  
Please Heero. You know how important this is to me. Please come with me to  
L1."  
  
I'm not sure about this. I'm not sure if I want to leave earth and go back  
to the colonies again...but this is important to Duo. And I don't think I  
could leave him either.  
  
Heero brought his hand up to his chin looking deep in thought.  
  
Duo clasped his hands together. "Please Heero. I didn't mean for you to  
make such a rash decision. I had planned to give you time to think about  
it." He pleaded.  
  
"Ok. I'll go."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." Duo was practically glowing with happiness.  
"We can start anew and we can look after Leila together. I'll go book  
another ticket and get the extra documents to start a partnership."  
  
"When do we have to leave?" asked Heero. He wanted to get straight to the  
point.  
  
"In about a months time."  
  
"I'll go make preparations for our flight."


End file.
